


S. Naturals and the NEIGHBOURS (feat. Markham Manor)

by TheOverWorld



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Allen walker - Mentioned, Cat/Human Hybrids, Demons, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gods, Halflings, Human, M/M, Noah - Freeform, Noah Family - mentioned, Other, Snake/Human Hybrids, Twilight Characters - Mentioned, Twilight References, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: S. Naturals meet The NEIGHBOURS (feat. Markham Manor)Markham Manor is being included as I didn't like where they were placed within the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) universe. I thought they would be better suited with the NEIGHBOURSAll characters included are mine, All of their info is inside of my "All my OC's by group" and is marked [the NEIGHBOURS] on my Quotev (https://www.quotev.com/story/11860996/All-My-OCs-By-Group/4 <-- starting page)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, TBA - Relationship
Series: Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287005





	1. Singer runs into trouble and meets the NEIGHBOURS

The six had just started moving into the [manor](https://static3.mansionglobal.com/production/media/article-images/cab3dcce1c285b0c709c30f1badc4934/small_Parnham-House-Knight-Frank-11.jpg) that morning. It was at the end of a small street 5 houses in total on the street, The house to their left was filled with not a single human, the one to the right as well as the rest of the street were also filled with vampires, demons, others and humans. The tallest of the six - Moreau was moving boxes into the house with Maibel, Nelly, Evan and Elyisha. The last member of the house - Singer, had been told to go shopping for groceries, just enough for 4 people. 

Singer had decided to walk there, although evan had said he'd come with, Singer went alone. After getting the groceries, Singer found himself surrounded by four guys. "Hey there beautiful, How about we help you out? you look a little worse for wear" internally singer sighed "No, I'm fine" "Awe come on sexy, I'll even give you some cash-" the guy held out four $100 bills to Singer "and you can repay me later~" "Like I said, I'm fine." "You don't have to be such a bitch about it" another guy said, "Well you guys don't have to be assholes towards them" The four guys turned to see Evan standing there "Hey Singer, You were taking a while so i came looking" "Thanks" 

"Who the Hell are you kid?" "I'm their house mate. I'm surprised that you didn't tell them that your a guy yet" the four went quiet "what" "Yeah sorry to burst your bubble, but their a dude. Kindly fuck off before I call the cops" Evan replied. The four ran off and Evan began walking the rest of the way home with Singer.

The two walked in silence, reaching the top of their street minutes later. As soon as they stepped onto the street they heard a shout "HEY YOU TWO!!!" They turned to look at the large black manor at the top of their street, the one next to theirs. A boy standing at 5'4" with long black hair ran towards them "YOU DON'T BELONG ON THIS STREET!!!" the boy was sprinting towards them - running after the boy was a 5'10" red long haired man. The black haired boy stopped in front of Singer and started telling him off and telling him and Evan to leave. The red haired man picked up the smaller and apologized "He's never done that with any of the new neighbours before, I am so sorry about him" He bowed as if to say sorry while holding the shorter male. "If I may ask, What are you two?" 

"I'm a Snake Demon hybrid, while Singer here is an Eldritch being - more or less" "Evan!" "What its true and why should we hide it? we live with VAMPIRES" The red haired male smiled and then laughed "Oh good" he put down the shorter male and then began speaking again "I'm James and this is Harper. Harper is a demon while I am a Shinigami, If I didn't come out here to grab Harper then our mistress would have come out. Even us who have lived with her for years have know idea if she is human or otherwise." Singer and Evan nodded slowly "Anyways we should get home. It was nice to meet you both" Singer and Evan bowed back to the Harper and James before walking over to their house.

* * *

"We're home" "Welcome back, Why'd you take so long?" "Singer ran intro trouble with some guys, then we met two of the neighbours - James and Harper - A shinigami and demon respectfully"


	2. Nelly greets the NEIGHBOURS with pies

Nelly had decided to make some pies for everyone on the street as a 'I'm sorry if the moving trucks are loud' gift. She had heard from Maibel - who had done some researching online - about all the beings on the street. For the Markham's she made a standard meat pie with a bit of blood added in, For the 'Clan' as they called themselves - she made two pies, A standard wild berry pie and a chicken pot pie. Nelly knew that both could be eaten by everyone but thought that the two unknowns and the human would like the berry one better.

Next was the 'Pack', she made an apple pie for them, Maibel had reminded her that the 'Pack' was made up of mostly humans. Finally was the 'Coven', Nelly knew a very good French Silk Pie (chocolate pie) that her mother had made for her when she was young. It had a small amount of blood in it so that any/all vampires could eat it. She finished up all the pies, added the finishing toppings and placed them all in the [wagon](i5.walmartimages.com/asr/5505be70-16d0-4cf3-91cd-5f3e41a07380_1.392bd53832e099c6bb28ba90329e505f.jpeg?odnHeight=2000&odnWidth=2000&odnBg=ffffff). Maibel walked with her to all the houses, the first stop was The 'Clan'. Nelly grabbed the pies, placing them in an open topped basket before walking up the driveway towards the [house](i.pinimg.com/originals/55/2d/79/552d79a5a3ddd05d26e8fdb4dc9a633f.jpg).

Nelly knocked on the front door, waiting quietly as she heard the footsteps of someone coming to the door. The door opened to a tall man with black hair and a scar across his nose. "Hello" he said "Hello, I am your newest neighbor on the street. I made pies for you all" "Oh, thank you." he turned his head and yelled into the house, shortly after a purple haired girl with 5 eyes appeared. "I am William, this is Lux. She'll take the pies from you." "Oh thank you, one is wild berry while the other is chicken pot pie. I'm Nelly Dahlia, the girl at the bottom of your driveway is my housemate - Maibel Ito." Maibel waved as Nelly passed the pies to the other girl.

"These are more or less of a 'Sorry if the moving trucks are loud' gift." William smiled "Well its wonderful to meet you both. There is an event at the end of the week for the street, Everyone meets in front of Coven Manor - the house at the end of the street. You all should come." Nelly smiled "I'll ask my housemates. See you there!" William waved goodbye as Nelly ran over to Maibel and they continued the walk to the next house.

The 'Pack' [house](hips.hearstapps.com/ghk.h-cdn.co/assets/15/22/1024x1365/gallery-1432670042-historic-cincinnati-house-1-de.jpg?resize=480:*), was wider than the last house, More humans than other beings. Nelly walked up the house, noticing the servants on the property. She rang the doorbell and moments later a girl a bit taller than Maibel (who is 5'6") opened the door. "Hello there, Which house are you from?" "I'm from the Ito Dahlia Manor - or it used to be called the Riverhead Manor" the girl smiled softly "I am Hannah Von Windhelm, Welcome to Windhelm Manor. Now what do you have there?" "Oh! I made pies for everyone on the street, I made an apple pie for you all!" Hannah smiled "Leah, Torra and Hei will be very happy, Thank you." "Oh no problem! I'm Nelly Dahlia, and that's my housemate Maibel Ito!" she said as she gestured to Maibel who was standing on the street with the wagon. "Well it is lovely to meet you both, Will you be coming to the friday calling?" "Oh the event? William told us about it, I'm hoping that Elyisha and Evan agree to going." "I will see you both there then. Good day Ms.Dahlia." "You as well Ms.Windhelm!"

Nelly walked back to Maibel and the two headed for the last two houses, The Coven Manor and then The Markhams. The Coven [Manor](i.pinimg.com/originals/1d/31/83/1d31834a0f9bbddf7f18515af84eeca8.jpg), was made up of darker colours, irregular in shape but eerily beautiful. Nelly carefully walked up to the door and knocked. "Juho, Kakao it's your turn on the door!" "Fine!!!" a voice shouted back. The door opened to a set of boys, both at the same height of 5'7". "Who are you?" "Juho! you can't just ask that!" yelled a voice inside the house. A man with red hair and red/white eyes walked over to where the two stood, "I'm Jisung, Those two are Kakao and Juho. So what do you need?" "I'm Nelly Dahlia, I just moved into the Riverhead manor - which is now the Ito Dahlia manor. I made you all a pie, kind of as a 'I'm sorry if the trucks were loud' gift?"

Jisung let out a small laugh, his forked tongue and sharp teeth appearing in view. "Well that's a surprise, No one here has ever done this! Well it's nice to meet you Nelly." She passed him the pie, Jisung passed it to Kakao and told him to place it on the kitchen counter. "So Nelly, Your a vampire aren't you?" She flinched "I am...." "I recognized the name Dahlia. The one down there, a Halfling right? Of course they are. The Dahlia family had two children, You are one so the other is at your house. I can smell something else on you.. but i can't place it.."

"Its probably the Demon and Eldritch being" Maibel said as she stood now at the bottom of the steps. "A-an Eldritch being?" "Yep. Singer never told anyone, luckily for you, he isn't active unless he's singing." Jisung nodded slowly. "W-well it was nice meeting you! bye!!!" the door slammed shut. "To the Markhams place. These guys might think they have power - But remember Nelly, You are older than most of them, You can handle it"

The two walked down the street, almost to the end where the rest of the world sat, and there was Markham [Manor](http://www.priceypads.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/14637113_001__a0a1792pp.jpg). The building itself looked very bright, however the two knew that there was something dark here. Maibel walked up to the door with Nelly, the two let out a sigh before knocking on the door. The sound of a tv on a channel you didn't have - the static - was heard, The door opened and there was a being. The being had a planet as a head, a purple eye and they wore a pink and white uniform. The static got louder and nelly covered her ears in pain, Maibel however spoke. "Hello, My half sister made a pie for the people living here. I suppose you could stop trying to scare us, I know sign if that helps?" the static stopped. the being nodded and started to sign 'pie? I don't know what pie tastes like...' Maibel nodded "Its a meat pie. You heat it up and have it for dinner." 'oh i see. one second, i must call someone to get it...'

the being turned and a few moments later a short girl with long braided light brown hair and a black and white uniform showed up. "Minami said you had a pie for us? I'll take it into the kitchen. I'm Emilia, this-" she gestured to the being "Is Minami, She speaks the language of Eldritch and ASL. She's sorry about trying to scare you. So who are you two?" "I'm Maibel Ito, this is Nelly Dahlia, We moved in next door." "Oh the people with that pink haired kid right? Harper told us about you!" the two nodded "Well we will see you at the event!"

Then the door shut and the two were left on the porch. "Home we go?" "Home we go."


	3. The 'Initiation'

A letter had arrived on their doorstep - " _The Unknowns_ " was plastered on the backside in a cursive font. Once opened it read ' _Dear Unknowns, We cordially invite you all to join us for our monthly meeting tonight. This meeting involves all the houses on the street and we would love to have you. The meeting occurs at the end of the street - outside of Coven Manor. Please bring snacks as it is a long meeting. Sincerely, Lady Mayuyu Markham'_

The six stared at the letter on the table "We better dress well" "We will Eric - Do not worry about what we wear. I've heard of these meetings, the humans on the street stay for the first half and then the supernaturals stay for the second half - necromancers and witches included. However what I am worried about is the line 'Please bring snacks as it is a long meeting' They are suggesting we bring a tribute - as we should - however they will think that Alex is the tribute."

"Who knew Nelly could act like this" "SHUSH! This is Serious!!!" Elyisha nodded "Get out your nicest clothes - Alex, make sure Void is active during the meeting - We don't want anything to go wrong." There was no response from Alex, even once Moreau had tapped his shoulder. Nelly turned around, eyes wide - unsure, worried - she reached out to touch his neck when he spoke " ** _My Human is having a panic attack. Tell me - Why is that?_** " Nelly looked into Alex's eyes - seeing purple and black staring back "Markham Manor has invited us to Initiation. I suggested that you would be co-active with him in unforeseeable events." 

" ** _HAHAHAHAHAHA~ Really?~ I might as well show my hide to any immortals here._** " "Wait- IMMORTALS?!?!?!" " _ **Oh yes, Lady Markham is immortal, much like the lone god of Windhelm Manor. There are few Immortals here - Not counting the undead.**_ " "I see" Nelly cautiously replied " ** _Now - I have a better suggestion. Alex and Sarff should walk up together. My human will wear some of Ito and Sarff's clothes to mask his human scent. Get Harper from Lady Markham's place, he'll escort us in."_**

* * *

"Welcome all, to our monthly council. Now, before we begin, we have some new faces here, Would you introduce yourselves?" Yoon Jimin asked - She was the vampire that worked at the garden centre. Jimin was often the leader of the meetings, as the others tended to shy away or stay quiet. "Of course Ms.Yoon" Elyisha replied, trying her best to uphold the Dahlia name.

"We are the Dahlia-Ito Family. I am Elyisha Dahlia, Of the Dahlia Clan. With me I have Moreau Ito, Maibel Ito, Eric Sarff, Alexander V. Singer and our leader - Nellaura H. Dahlia, Current head of the Dahlia Clan" whispers buzzed around once Nelly had be announced. "L-Lovely! Now Lady Dahlia how are you enjoying the neighbourhood?" all was silent, Nelly looked around looking for possible exits if necessary. "It is pleasant. Perhaps we should have tea some time." 

"O-O-Of course!" Jimin tried very hard to not show how scared she was, but even Yulliana was frozen with fear. "Now moving on~" Hadley had spoken up in time to ease the tension. 

* * *

The council meeting had gone smoothly, most of the humans had left by this point, very few stayed behind. All of but two of house Windhelm returned home - Hannah and Roxas stayed behind. All of Markham manor and the CLAN stayed, four had left from the COVEN manor - Rye, Yullia, Jai, Itilia. 

"Now I'd like to ask a valuable question to everyone." Kakao spoke, everyone turned towards him. Chairs had been set out for everyone to sit comfortably. "I'm not often one to partake in this - but why do we have a human here? especially one with a soul leech!" he pointed toward Alex, who had started to shake "This fucking human has a soul leech! how can they even be allowed here!!!" Kakao yelled "A soul leech?" Eric asked "If it really is a soul leech then either we kill him or remove it." Juho replied.

"We are not removing or killing anything that involves Alex. There is some sort of mistake here" Elyisha pleaded "We know what they are and they are _Not_ a soul leech." Jimin hadn't listened - she was already grabbing Alex's throat and dragging him backwards "Either he dies or you all die!" she shouted. Hadley watched on - knowing what was to happen, Yilla of the CLAN walked up to Hadley, "Jimin will be gravely injured if she does not let go of him. Void gets very upset when someone touches his human." Jimin didn't care, she thrust her hand through Alex's chest, nearly killing him in the moment.

Alex's mouth opened up, his skin darkened, one eye turned purple. He started singing "[When](https://open.spotify.com/track/4YTFAawmOFyRjJdT6H95oE) I am dead I won't join their ranks 'Cause they are both holy and free" Nellaura turned to look at Alex "oh no... this isn't good!" The others stared at Nellaura who had told them to back away "Fuck I told them he's the Eldritch Being!" all eyes turned back to what they thought was Alex "I said make me love myself so that I might love you" The sky suddenly grew dark, the wind grew, thunder rolled. His other eye turned purple, and then his hair, "Neither of **us** **will be missed** " His voice took a dark turn, Rowan held onto William as tight as she could, as the wind could blow her away at any moment.

" ** _Oh dear~ you really did get me angry~_** " a distorted voice called, coming out of Alex's mouth. "Void?" Yilla called, almost worried " ** _Yilla~ my dear friend. Why did you not stop them hmm?~ You KNOW I hate it when people touch my human."_** Yilla signed 'I was not allowed' " ** _Of course you weren't~ You USELESS GOD!_** " Void turned and faced Jimin, her eyes read 'help' but he body read 'oh shit im dead' " ** _Now you~ you tried to kill Us didn't you? Well~ how about I return the gesture? Fatally injuring you, but leaving you alive enough to survive? hahahaha~ that'd be fun, However my human is telling me to let you off easy. You like hearing your family right? Enjoy being soundless for the next two months~" _**

"Void?" " _ **It's hard to breathe but that's alright~ Hush.**_ " he sang in response. Alex's wound had healed but he'd need rest. Void knew it and finished up quickly. " ** _I'd have left you soundless for the next thousand years but my human thought that was too far. If you ever try removing me from my human every again- You will find yourself dead. Do not mess with an Eldritch God and his Singer._** " 

Void suddenly dropped, Alex thrown back to the front, left unconscious. "This was enough excitement for the next two years. I will say, Alex will now avoid your house like the plague, as well as all of you. Good night." Nelly spoke, Teleporting them all home a moment later.


End file.
